The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of digital communication systems involves an increasing amount of text being exchanged between users of communication applications, such as instant messaging applications and e-mail applications. Stereotypes and biases are an intrinsic part of human nature. However, negative biases based on race, gender, age, appearance, culture, political leanings, and even dogmatic positions regarding technologies, methodologies, and the like can be the cause of negative team dynamics and low productivity. In severe cases, employee morale can be adversely impacted, producing high turnover rates. It has been shown that people are often unaware of their own biases, thus making it very difficult for them to improve biased communications that may be adversely affecting those around them.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.